


五次雷克斯吻了安纳金（还有一次安纳金吻了他）

by belindafish123



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindafish123/pseuds/belindafish123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>银河系一定恨雷克斯，因为他一直被置于不自在的情况之下。<br/>虽然，他就是吻了他的指挥官。这是好事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 夜店

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times Rex Kissed Anakin (& one time anakin kissed him).](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102157) by [kenobisgreentea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenobisgreentea/pseuds/kenobisgreentea). 



> AO3上久旱逢甘霖的第二篇Rex/Anakin斜线文，还是坑，不过估计作者会写完的……一鸡血要了授权，灵魂翻译比较多，将就看看吧233

雷克斯总是很惊讶科洛桑的下层有多脏。他生长在卡米诺无菌的克隆设施中，接着又在同样朴素的绝地巡洋舰上度过了大部分的时间，看到这么多人生活在这样的污秽中，他十分震惊。退一步说，就算这不是他去过的最糟的地方，但肯定也不是最好的。

三周前，他被派去同天行者将军一道执行一个卧底任务，潜入在科雷利亚迅速发展的贩奴组织的内部。最近他们已经找出了其中一名头目，名叫伊欧宁·托里克，他是个健壮的基法人，目前正在共和国的眼皮子底下，负责抓捕和奴役整整两个罗迪亚村子。这样的举动当然不容议会忽视，于是他们派雷克斯和天行者前去逮捕他。他们的任务是扮成科洛桑买主的样子，安排一次交易，然后一路跟踪托里克到他关押奴隶的地方。天行者多少觉得有点恼火，因为这次是议会派他们来执行任务，而不是绝地委员会。在雷克斯看来，任务就只是任务。

这当然是一次重要的任务，雷克斯毫无疑问地明白这一点。他仍然觉得自己暴露在外，并且准备不足，因为他没穿盔甲，也没带上他的双枪。他就只穿着一件铁锈红色的罩衫，还有灰色的绑腿和头巾，腰上别着一把廉价的爆能枪。天行者把他的光剑藏在一件类似的蓝色罩衫里，不过看上去就像没带武器一样。 _至少他带着光剑_ ，雷克斯胡思乱想道。

“我们快到了，保持警惕。”天行者的话打断了雷克斯的沉思。

“我们怎么知道他不会揭我们的底？”

“他不会的。我们要做的就是表现得像真的要买奴隶一样。”

雷克斯并没有打消疑虑，不过他反正对天行者的大多数计划都将信将疑。

他们到达了约定地点，雷克斯注意到将军的脸色变得越来越阴沉。他依稀记得有人跟他提到过，将军本人就曾经是奴隶。这对他来说太不容易了。

雷克斯只希望他能克制住脾气。如果他发作了，雷克斯也许再也不会活着看到他心爱的手枪了。

天行者在一家看上去破破烂烂的会所外面停下来了。波动的彩色灯光和震耳欲聋的音乐声从门内散发出来。雷克斯疑惑地盯着它。

“他就想在这见面？”

天行者耸了耸肩：“在一家没人听得见你说话的会所里搞这种勾当，还有什么地方比这更好呢？”

雷克斯发现他无法反驳这种逻辑，但他只是不悦地皱了皱鼻子：“我们快点完事吧。”

天行者丢给他一个好笑的眼神，接着就消失在旋转扭动着的舞者的人群中。雷克斯迟疑了一下，接着朝天翻了个白眼，叹了口气，跟着将军进去了。

他的感官立即超载，他在门廊处僵了一会儿，整个身体随即进入战斗姿态。闪烁着的彩色灯光衬托出在他四周摩擦着、扭动着的身影，让他的太阳穴一阵抽痛。空气里充满了汗水、性，还有廉价香水的氛围，震得骨头嘎吱作响的重低音使他失去平衡。雷克斯在亮闪闪的、起伏舞动着的各族舞者中间奋力挤出一条道，一路上无数次地被抚摸以及挤压，这让他攥紧了拳头，努力控制自己不去打破别人的鼻子。最后他终于成功到达了会所的另一头，那里有几个小隔间，用帘子将它们和舞池隔开。雷克斯看到这一幕时，他十分震惊，并且不是一点半点的恼怒，他发现天行者正懒洋洋地躺在一张靠椅上，手里心不在焉地晃着一个盛着荧光绿色酒精饮料的高脚杯，双脚靠在另一张椅子上。绝地对他慵懒地笑了笑，一切看上去迷醉而自在。

“你终于出现了。”天行者嘲讽地评论道。雷克斯暗暗皱眉，选择不予回应，推开天行者的一条腿，这样才能腾出地方给他坐。“喔喔，别这样，”天行者抱怨道：“放松。”

雷克斯瞪了他一眼：“我们可不是来找乐子的，”他厉声说道：“我们是来解救奴隶的。”

天行者重重地叹了口气：“你可真实在。”他翻了个白眼。

雷克斯挑起了一边眉毛：“必须得有人这样。”

绝地张嘴想要回应，但他的目光被雷克斯身后的什么东西吸引了过去。“他来了，”他轻声说道：“伊欧宁·托里克。”

正被提到的奴隶主坐进他们对面的座位里：“我的朋友们！”他大喊道，这让雷克斯挑起了另一边眉毛。“咱们喝一杯吧！”

雷克斯伸出一只手，抢先那擅长表现的基法人一步，说道：“我们是来谈生意的，”他陈述道：“只谈生意。”

奴隶主夸张地叹了口气：“行，行，你说啥都行。”雷克斯不经意间注意到，托里克是个英俊的家伙，他有着巧克力色的皮肤，琥珀色的眼睛，黑色的长发打成一个结，两颊上各有一道白色的条纹，表示他的氏族。他不是雷克斯意料之中的那个类型。

天行者搅动着剩下的饮料，手肘撑在桌上：“我想买你的东西，我买得起。”绝地让基法人用热情的目光盯着他，接着突然往后一靠，咧嘴一笑道：“什么时候能把他们带给我？”

托里克富有表现力地耸肩：“你想出多少价钱？”

天行者脸上的笑容并没有消失，虽然雷克斯注意到他绷紧了眼角。“只要在两个自转周期内能给我，多少钱都行。”

基法人的笑容变得狡猾了起来：“那是很大一笔钱，我的朋友。我不希望你们用共和国信用点来支付。”

天行者模仿着托里克之前的夸张的耸肩动作：“这没问题，把他们给我就行了。”

托里克点了点头：“照你说的定。你要多少个？”

天行者似乎在考虑这个问题：“四个，两男两女，全部身体健康。”

“两万八千德鲁加（druggats）。”

“太高了，我就出一万二。”

“我的朋友，发发慈悲吧！两万四。”

“一万五。”

“我同意。”基法人的眼光一闪：“但条件是，你要附加一支舞送给我，我的朋友。你真漂亮。”

绝地头一回表现得非常震惊，不过他很快就缓过来了：“成交。”

两人击掌以示成功。雷克斯在那之前一直对天行者的谈判技巧叹为观止，他无法相信他听到了什么。当天行者试图起立时，他抓着天行者的胳膊说道：“你不能那样做，长官！”

天行者狠狠地看着他：“我可以那样做，而且我会那样做。”他眯起了眼睛。记住我们是为什么来这儿的，他们似乎在说。克隆人上尉消沉了下去，他仍然不高兴，但他不说话了。

基法人关注到了他们之间的眼神交流：“啊，兄弟情吗？也许还是个吃醋的恋人？”

雷克斯暴躁地瞪了他一眼，奴隶主安静了下来，脸上恶意的笑却未消失。他打算接下来一直对托里克摆着一张臭脸，但当天行者移开桌子时，他又开始分心。

托里克展开了笑容。他伸手用手指勾住绝地的罩衫：“把这个脱掉，头巾和靴子也都脱掉。”

雷克斯耗尽了他强大的自控力，努力克制自己不对托里克发作。他捏紧了拳头，特别是他注意到天行者紧咬牙关之后。他努力控制自己，但他的拳头最终只是捶在了大腿上，他的将军慢慢地服从了，一只只地脱下靴子，解开头巾，扔掉罩衫。

雷克斯一直含糊地知道他的将军有多好看，但直到这次他从未如此真切地感受到。他光裸的胴体在昏暗的灯光下轮廓分明，他宽阔的胸肌和结实的腹肌的形状被着重强调着。他的绑腿不自在地垮在他的窄臀下，紧紧贴着他健壮的大腿和小腿。安纳金站在那里，变幻的灯光映出他的身影，头发卷曲而蓬乱，他从未如此令人意乱神迷。托里克的目光变得愈来愈饥渴，他目不转睛地盯着天行者。

雷克斯深深地、极度地感到不自在。

如果他早知道会这样，他会用一根手指戳着天行者的胸口，告诉他 _绝对不行_ ，然后躲进501军团的营房中，这该死的结果。

不幸的是，他目前并没在他的铺位上。他在这里，面对着他那半裸的指挥官。将要给奴隶主献上一支大腿舞的指挥官。

世界是残酷的。

雷克斯被他的将军那缓慢而慵懒的动作从他那 ~~自怜的~~ 绝望中拉了回来。天行者正把自己放在一个托里克和雷克斯都能看见他的地方，雷克斯也不能确定他是极度反感还是不自在地满意。绝地闭着眼睛，就像在用心灵而不是用耳朵聆听音乐。音乐本身也由强烈的节拍转换为一种更舒缓、更坚定，而又更具诱惑力的旋律。天行者的身体以他在战场上表现出的那种轻盈的优雅和控制力律动着，除了没有打偏的爆能束，他正随着一种陌生的乐器发出的隆隆声而起伏着。他的身体稍稍下移，保持着一个姿态，却以令人吃惊的平衡力支撑着。

雷克斯盯着看的时候，他意识到自己震了一下，接着就把目光移向一边。他盯着地面，试图去忽视那个在他身边跳着舞的绝地。

无止尽的时间过去了，它过得如此缓慢，让雷克斯想要拽掉自己的头发，如果他有的话。歌声终于停止了，天行者的动作也停了下来。雷克斯继续皱着眉盯着地面，并且坚决地决定，在天行者穿好衣服之前，继续保持那样的姿态。

“吻他。”

雷克斯猛地抬起头，他感到一阵头疼。他盯着托里克，完全没料到。基法人的嘴角勾起了一个恶劣的嘲笑。“吻他，可爱的小伙子。”他重复道，对着雷克斯比划着。

天行者缓缓地转向雷克斯，雷克斯的眼睛睁得如此之大，几乎要掉到地上去。

“呃……呃，长官？呃……我认为……规定不允许……呃——”雷克斯结结巴巴地说道，但毫无意义。天行者在旁边的椅子上坐下，雷克斯被突然打断。绝地什么也没说，但他的眼神却在恳求。

_为奴隶们着想。为了他们做这件事。_

绝地微微点了下头，于是他靠近，闭上了眼睛。他的嘴唇停在里雷克斯的嘴唇仅仅几厘米远处，即便在这时仍然给了上尉一个选择。

_为了奴隶们。_

雷克斯闭上眼睛，将他的下颌倾向对方，他的双唇与天行者的双唇接触在了一起。绝地的嘴唇很温暖，他丰满的双唇轻触着雷克斯的薄唇。天行者抬起手来，拇指轻轻地刮着雷克斯下巴的轮廓，但这个吻仍然单纯而轻柔。许久，绝地从这个吻中脱身，他的脸绯红，嘴唇通红，面对着和他半斤八两的雷克斯。天行者转身面向托里克。

“满意了吗？”他冷冷地问道。

奴隶主斜视看着他：“当然满意，你会如期在两个自转周期内拿到货。你可以在往北走两公里处的仓库里带走他们。”基法人站起来，对雷克斯眨了眨眼，接着消失在人群中。

天行者穿上靴子和罩衫，没有对上雷克斯的目光。上尉瘫坐在座位上，他向原力许愿，他仍然是那个单纯的士兵，想把这上尉的破活计留给别人。当他感觉到一只手放在他肩膀上时，他跳了起来。

“对不起，雷克斯，真心对不起。”天行者的声音里带着后悔。

雷克斯急忙点头表示同意：“再也别提这件事了。”他做到了。

绝地轻轻地哼了一声：“那最好不过了。”


	2. 门口

如果雷克斯是个喜欢抱怨的人，那么他绝对会抱怨这个任务。

议会对奴隶主伊欧宁·托里克的落网感到很满意，于是他们立即派他和将军执行另一个卧底任务，这次的目标是逮捕一名分裂派告密者。绝地委员会对所谓的“浪费”感到很愤怒，在如此紧要的关头，派一名绝地就为了逮捕区区一名告密者。然而没有什么理由足以使议会信服，不让天行者参加这次任务，他们声称，这些在分裂派中层层传递的消息，已经多次引发了重要的战斗，这意味着这名告密者拥有高级安全许可。

于是，雷克斯又一次和天行者将军一道，被派去层层搜查科洛桑的地下。

他甚至都没机会对他的双枪问声好。

这绝对是最糟的一点，如果雷克斯说，他根本不觉得在他和他的将军之间有什么不自在，或是明显的紧张感，那他一定是在撒谎。虽然他们都极力装作一副什么都没发生的样子，但天行者为了跟托里克达成交易而给他的那个吻，却不是那么容易被忘记的事情。尤其是它唤起了雷克斯心中奇怪而不受欢迎的感觉，他大概能意识到，但却难以名状，也不知道如何面对。

然而他们是士兵，于是雷克斯把这些感觉埋藏在心里，那样他能保证这些感觉不会轻易表现出来，最好是永远也不要表现出来。

雷克斯在猛地撞到天行者之前，他的思绪切回了现实。他的动作突然刹住了车，鼻子离绝地宽阔的后背仅有半英寸的距离，雷克斯注意到他们目前正处在1321层最不堪的区域之一。

这一层本身就已经足够糟糕，罪恶和腐败盛行，鲜见天日。但这一个区域，1321-08，尤为肮脏。狭窄的街道被看上去一层压着一层的建筑物束缚着，造出了高耸的墙壁。昏暗的绿色灯光让雷克斯想到了纳尔赫塔的有毒空气，铺满街道的垃圾和废弃物也同样使他联想。地面层的大多数建筑都是会所，喷射出尖叫声、电子音乐声、咒骂声混杂的声音，高层建筑则看上去像是住宅，它们的窗户黑洞洞的，窗框破旧不堪，偶尔可见向外窥视的呆滞眼神。娱乐场所装点着高耸的建筑群，朦胧的红色烟雾和从窗户里散发出来的紫色灯光，还有那靠在倾斜的阳台栏杆上的那些衣着暴露的人们，构成了他们的标志。

这一切都使人不悦，令人作呕。坦白地说，雷克斯更愿意呆在别处。

他在天行者身边踱着步子，粗略地看了一眼周围的街道，对绝地说道：“提醒我，我们具体是在哪。我们在找一名高等级告密者，对吧？他到底为什么会在这儿，而不是呆在舒适的顶层？”雷克斯懒得去在意他那责难的语调。

“他的前妻告诉我们，他经常光顾这条街上的娱乐场所。”天行者答道，他反复刮擦着在逮捕托里克的任务期间留起来的胡茬。让雷克斯反常地感到好笑的是，天行者的语气听起来就跟那人一样古怪。

雷克斯隐约想起来他曾经听说告密者的前妻曾提到过这些事情，但他当时正被那个女人色情的凝视搞得坐立不安。在前一次任务中留起来的短胡须呈一片浅棕色的阴影状，不过那是用来掩饰他的脸的。另外，再联系起他那头漂白金发，这意味着没人会把他当成大共和国军的一名士兵，但这样看来似乎也让他成了那位前妻的注意力所在。

当然，雷克斯的不适倒是给天行者带来了无穷的乐趣。

这个混蛋。

“我觉得那样意味着我们接下来要进入那些会所了。”雷克斯无奈地说道。

“不，我宁愿不去。我们要等着他出来，然后跟踪他直到接头地点。”

雷克斯点了点头，放松了下来。在经历了与托里克的那次夜店灾难之后，他对夜生活的厌恶更深了。

然而他的放松却十分短暂。“我们怎么知道哪个是他？”

天行者的回答，像往常一样，并不能消除他一丁点的疑虑：“原力会带领我们的。”

雷克斯把他那句强烈的反驳又咽了回去。他也许不完全相信原力，但他相信他的将军。那就够了。

几分钟的等待之后，一只手落在了雷克斯的肩膀上。

“他出现了，”天行者对着他耳语道：“我们走。”

天行者盯着的那个人是一名人类男性，中等身材，金发，穿着一件宽松的灰色的外袍，里面是藏青色的罩衫。总的来说，如果雷克斯说的是实话，他就是那种相貌平平的类型。

“你认识他？”

天行者摇了摇头：“不认识。”说着，绝地和上尉小心地沿着街道移动，混入人群，与目标保持着谨慎的距离。

他并没有太警惕，雷克斯注意到。那个人甚至都没回头看一眼。他在曲折蜿蜒的街道上悠闲地漫步着，浏览着他的小数据板上的文件。他看起来完全放松。雷克斯快要发飙了。

毫无预兆地，他们的目标突然在一家摇摇欲坠的酒吧旁停了下来，点了一杯深红色的酒精饮料，随意地打量了一下他身后的街道。

雷克斯后知后觉才意识到，原来随意都只是假象，那人的目光集中在他们之中的其中一人身上。那人眯起了眼睛，手不自觉地伸进了袍子里，毫无疑问，他正准备掏出藏在衣服下面的爆能枪，在那一瞬间，雷克斯做了个决定。

他抓着天行者的胳膊，猛地把他扭过来，把他拖到旁边建筑物的门口。他看着天行者睁大的眼睛，允许自己屈服片刻，接着就准备开始大显身手。“就顺着它来吧。”他轻声说道，接着就把嘴唇压在了还糊涂着的绝地的嘴唇上。天行者马上紧绷了起来，但雷克斯用手紧紧地拧着对方的衣领，继续让绝地的嘴唇与他的嘴唇相贴近。雷克斯用余光瞟了一眼他们的目标，那个人仍然没把枪收起来，他于是在心里暗暗咒骂着。雷克斯脑海中持续涌现出一连串越来越难听的脏话，他轻轻地咬着天行者的下唇，促使绝地发出了一声惊叫，接着又舔舐着较高的人的嘴唇。

在偷偷地看了一眼目标之后，天行者似乎终于明白了。让雷克斯十分懊恼并且无止境地尴尬的是，天行者以令人吃惊的热情回应着，将他的舌头滑入雷克斯口中，搅动着上尉的上颚。绝地的手放在雷克斯的臀上，把他搂得更紧，直到他们互相贴着彼此的胸口。

雷克斯的思维飞速运转，他很确定他身上一大部分神经都短路了。他唯一能清晰分辨的东西，就是天行者的胡茬在他的两颊和双唇上轻轻摩擦的感觉，正不可思议地、盲目地、不自在地激起他的情欲。

他们又急忙看了一眼目标，发现那人又开始沿街移动了。雷克斯跌跌撞撞地从天行者的怀抱中抽身，用毫无把握的眼神盯着绝地。天行者的嘴唇红润光泽而且肿胀，他的眼睛睁大着。雷克斯想要开口道歉，但说出来却是：“他正在离开，我们差不多该继续跟着他了吧？”

天行者急忙点了点头，迟疑了一阵之后，他们继续沿着街道往前走，互相避开彼此的视线。

***

当然，这本来可能会更糟，雷克斯思索道。没错，他 _又一次_ 吻了他的指挥官——虽然表达成“亲热”可能会更确切——并且没错，那个晚上剩下的时间，他一直硬得厉害，但告密者最后还是落网了，并且被确认为其中一名来自甘瑟的议员的助手，于是任务圆满完成。

然而，也许他再也无法直视天行者的脸了。

绝地好像明白了雷克斯的心思，在议会走廊里拦住了他。

“雷克斯，我只是想说，你敏捷的反应力救了我们一命，”天行者高兴地说道：“干得好。”他的眼里没有责备或是愤怒的痕迹。

雷克斯眨了眨眼，他感到意外，却又如释重负：“当然了，长官。”

天行者点了一下头，对雷克斯抛了个媚眼，让他吓了一跳。接着又转过身，顺着走廊大步离开了。

雷克斯不知所措地盯着绝地远去的背影，接着决定把他那奇怪的性奋与之前那不自在的感觉一同藏在内心深处。他明确地对自己点了点头，又重新戴上了头盔，跟上他的将军。


	3. 维修间

雷克斯从来没想过他也会说出来，但他就是觉得穿着盔甲不舒服。

501军团和天行者将军刚刚结束在外环星域行星波达尔的一次为期两个月的战役，雷克斯已经迫不及待想要吻别这颗倒霉的星球了。这场战役本以为会速战速决，至多一个月之内结束。他们即将平复针对共和国的叛乱，结果分裂派增援此时又突破了大共和国军的封锁，整个战况开始失控。多亏了昂杜里将军的援助，501军团才不至于完全溃败。尽管昂杜里将军作为援军到达波达尔是一项义举，但她还是比原定计划迟了一周才赶到，在这段时间里，又有许多兄弟牺牲了。501军团虽然说不上损伤大半，雷克斯也不会轻视任何程度的伤亡。

当然，在正式宣布胜利之后，又到了需要做一些整理和恢复工作的时间，同时还需要对当地村庄进行再补给，收集战友的遗体，以及搜索残余的机器人。

在 _那_ 之后，就是一个小时接着一个小时的会议、报告以及与科洛桑之间的全息通讯。

雷克斯在过去一周里休息了不超过四小时。

当他们得到放行指令，准备回到科洛桑，进入超空间的时候，雷克斯抄近道前往船员休息室，准备睡上三天。但当他匆忙通过船上的通道，坚决奔向他的床边时，他被一位舰桥军官拦住了。

“打扰一下，上尉。”

雷克斯停下来，有些不爽地挑起了一边眉毛，看了一眼对方制服上别着的下级军官徽章。对他稍微无礼一点也没什么。“长官？”

“我有条给天行者将军的消息，但我找不到他。你见过他吗？”

雷克斯本能地张了张嘴，但又说不出话来。事实上，他已经有一阵子没见过将军了。也许还不是从今天开始的。

奇怪。

“我没见过他，长官。”

舰桥军官皱了皱眉：“还是谢谢你，上尉。”

雷克斯稍微点了一下头，继续迈着步子走下去，但他并没有去他自己的房间，他走向了将军的房间。

他敲了敲门，没人回应，他疑惑地皱着眉头。如果他不在舰桥上，也不在房间里，那他还能在哪呢？毕竟，他是将军，也是一位绝地。他也不是那种把所有活都丢给手下去做的那种将军。

雷克斯心里责怪着他那恹恹欲睡的脑子，他花了太长时间去才想出那个显而易见的答案。从他们第一次见面起，关于天行者有三件事情一点也没变，那就是他的自尊，他的鲁莽，以及他对机器人的热爱。

***

雷克斯轻轻地打开机器人维修间的门。他一踏进维修间的门槛，双脚就被一大群老鼠机器人蜂拥围住，它们兴奋地鸣叫着。四个宇航技工机器人看上去在激烈地争吵着什么，他们用自己的各种探针互相戳着对方。雷克斯认出来几个礼仪机器人，但另外一堆机器人对他来说就完全陌生了。天行者的宇航技工机器人R2-D2，正持续对着他的主人鸣叫着，他的主人正盘腿坐在地上，一只手拿着一个老鼠机器人，另一只手拿着一个螺丝刀。

“快好了，小家伙，”绝地嘴里嘟哝着，用手中的工具刺探着机器人的内部：“哈！”

一枚跟雷克斯小指尖差不多大小的螺栓从机器人体内掉出来，滚到了角落里。“那是怎么进去的？无所谓了，我也不想知道。”天行者轻轻放下机器人，它原地转了几圈，接着就加入了聚在雷克斯脚边的那些它的同胞们。

雷克斯慢慢地在这些机器人之间挪动着，不禁略微被激怒地笑了起来，他坐在了绝地旁边：“你从昨天开始就在这儿了吗，长官？”他问道。

天行者头也不抬地说道：“这些机器人需要修理，但没有别人准备去修理它们。”

他们作为伙伴，雷克斯已足够了解他的绝地，他能透过他的绝地所说的话，明白对方想表达的是什么。“战况发展成那样，不是你的错。”

对方却仍将注意力集中在他手中转动着的螺丝刀上：“我是他们的将军，我应该能保护他们的。”

雷克斯对着他的将军的轻率摇了摇头：“那些人会跟随你直到死亡，长官。他们不会因为这些损失而责怪你，那是成为一名士兵的必经之路。”

天行者终于抬起头，看着雷克斯，他脸上的痛苦让上尉吃了一惊。“我不想为他们的生命负责任，”他轻声说道：“我不想眼睁睁地看着他们就这么死了。”

雷克斯想要继续回应，然而又过了几个沉默的瞬间。这样一位绝地武士，一名大共和国军将军，一个身经百战的老兵，说他不想担负领导者的责任。

雷克斯对战场并不陌生，他再熟悉不过战斗带来的喊叫声、鲜血以及恐怖。他经常希望要是他在别处就好了。虽然，他也不止一次地希望过，他的人由另一名绝地来指挥。天行者将军是 _他们的_ 将军，而且他多么优秀啊。

雷克斯用强烈的目光看着他的将军，棕色的眼睛和蓝色的眼睛相对视。“你是我们的将军。你有责任领导这些人，保护这些人，而且你做得真的很好。没有你，不管是在这场战役里，还是在其他任何一个战场上，都将会牺牲更多生命。”

天行者的眉头紧锁了片刻，接着嘴角勾起了一个疲惫的微笑，同时微微点了点头。但他眼中的不确定出卖了他。

雷克斯轻轻地将一只手放在绝地的后颈，他情不自禁地把天行者的脸拉近，轻轻地吻在他的前额上。他让他的双唇在那里逗留了许久，闭着双眼，在他撤回之前，又在天行者的唇上留下了一个更轻柔的吻。仅仅是两唇之间的触碰，别无他物，雷克斯却能感觉到天行者被他感化了，把他们的前额贴在一起。

绝地和克隆人上尉保持着这样的状态，紧闭着双眼，鼻尖几乎触碰在了一起，呼吸着感受身前人的存在。雷克斯的脑海中充斥着之前他几乎已忘却的奇怪的情感，他感到自己快被淹没的同时，全身心却又出奇地平静。

对士兵而言，没有什么事情比拥有一个事事都理解你的人站在你身边更令人安心了，雷克斯下定决心陪伴他的将军，直到最后。


	4. 村庄

雷克斯正把残骸装载到一辆原始的马车上，进行到一半时，他停下来，把手放在后腰上，大幅度地伸展着。早晨的太阳出现在巨大的、松软的、铺满整个天空的云层之后，雷克斯闭上眼睛，享受着终于降临在这个田园星球的和平时刻。

天行者将军和501军团在闭塞的阿采里星上已经呆了两周。消灭分裂派军队的战斗迅速而顺利地结束，让雷克斯十分满意。他们几乎没有人员伤亡，将军甚至不用作出任何轻率的计划，那样的计划在雷克斯脑海中已经根深蒂固。

重建工作同样进行得很顺利。他们即将处理完这些战斗残骸——雷克斯装好了最后一批——再供给船只也及时到达，仅此一次。

总而言之，雷克斯可以说，他这周过得不错。

一名士兵穿过他面前的田野，向他冲过来，他的良好感觉消退了。他为坏消息做好准备，转过来面向这名士兵。

“怎么了，推土机？”

“你需要去村庄里的长屋，上尉。”

雷克斯看他没作任何解释，挑起了眉毛：“理由是什么？”

推土机迟疑了一下，接着耸了耸肩：“我也不太清楚。”

雷克斯叹了口气，点头说道：“你没事了。”

“是，长官！”

雷克斯迅速移动着，回头赶往村庄。虽然他心里还是徘徊着疑问，但他看着小小的村庄周围的喧闹景象，不由得微笑了起来。他喜欢村庄里那些齐腰高的居民们，即便他几乎听不懂他们那带着浓重口音的基本语。

他一到长屋门口，天行者就向他打了招呼。他看到绝地的脸，立刻心生疑虑，他眯起了眼睛：“发生什么事了？”

天行者闭口不提：“你会知道的。”他的回应很神秘，接着悄悄躲进了长屋内。雷克斯皱了皱眉头，还是跟了上去。

长屋的内部意外明亮，阳光透过屋顶上凿出的圆洞照进屋子。紫色的火焰在长屋另一端劈啪作响，地上摆着几个薄垫子，呈半圆形围在火堆周围。土褐色的毯子铺满墙面和地板，结构难以置信的繁复。

雷克斯有些惊讶，这样一座看上去很原始的建筑物，竟然如此舒适。

天行者走向火堆，优雅地在一个垫子上坐下。雷克斯随后也坐在了他旁边，面对着村长。让他懊恼的是，雷克斯居然没注意到他。

绝地恭敬地对着那个紫色条纹的生物点了一下头：“昂瓦迪村长。”

村长模仿着他的姿势，回应道：“绝地大师。”他的基本语比其他村民要清楚多了，但他的口音让他的话听起来就像在唱歌一样。

雷克斯眯起了眼睛，开始对这次会面的目的产生了疑惑，直到村长再次开口。

“我猜这是你的配偶？”

出于强烈的自我控制，雷克斯努力让自己面不改色。

“没错。”天行者的回答考验着雷克斯的意志力，但他仍然面无表情。绝地转向雷克斯，对他笑了笑，眼神里却是歉意和恳求。“为了使阿采里加入共和国，必须由一对已婚伴侣来提出建议。”

啊。雷克斯恍惚回忆起之前在报告会上介绍给他的那些阿采里风俗。他们原始的文化由婚姻支配，一个人只要已婚，他就有资格拥有任何有权势的地位。并且，就像看上去那样，只有一个已婚的人才能提出让他们加入共和国的建议。

“如果我可以的话，昂瓦迪村长，为什么不是你来提出建议呢？”雷克斯尽力让自己的语气缓慢而平静。

“我不属于共和国，你和你的配偶才是，所以你们才是那个提出它的人。”

雷克斯心里叹了口气，但还是点了点头：“当然。”

村长的脸上绽开了一个大大的笑容：“好极了。你们将在明天正午正式提出建议。”他停下来，在雷克斯和绝地之间扫了一眼：“这是一场持久的战役，你们一定都很想念彼此吧。”雷克斯感到他的脸在发烧，但村长继续说道：“我很高兴看到两个人，他们奉献于自己的事业，彼此之间却仍然拥有着强烈的热情。”雷克斯的手指扣着膝盖，扣得指关节发白。“我看到了你们注视彼此的方式。你——”他指着天行者：“你看着他的眼神是如此不顾一切而充满爱意。而你——”他又朝雷克斯招手道：“你看着他的眼神是如此忠诚，如此敬慕！这真是让我太高兴了。”

村长坐回垫子上，脸上露出愉快的微笑。雷克斯的眼睛死死地盯着地上，整个脸都在发烫，他能感觉到天行者也跟他一样。

在一阵尴尬的停顿之后，村长不耐烦地瞥向他们：“你们还在等什么？快接吻！接吻啊！”

雷克斯闭上眼睛，心里想着，在这种关键时刻，要是突然来了一架分裂派轰炸机该有多好。

这样的愿望毕竟是徒劳，他们早几天前就已经消灭了所有轰炸机。

他感到天行者的手指踌躇不决地触碰着他的面颊，下颌不由得紧张了起来。他让绝地的脸面向他，斗胆看了一眼。将军的脸同雷克斯一样烧得通红，但他表现得却很腼腆而不确定，他眼中藏着某种雷克斯说不出来的东西。在他进一步思考之前，天行者的嘴角勾起了一个扭曲的笑容。

“我们总是发现自己处于这种情况，对吗？”绝地轻声评论道。

雷克斯不禁轻轻哼了一声：“是你让我们呆在这儿的。”他反驳道。

天行者笑了，他笑得很真诚：“我很惭愧。”

说着，他将手滑下来，搂住雷克斯的后颈，让他仰面向上。天行者用宠溺的目光看着他，让雷克斯不能自已。他发出了一种他永远都拒绝发出的声音，轻柔而炙热，他向上延伸，将双唇按压在天行者的唇上。绝地立即转头张开嘴，加深了这个吻。天行者的舌尖在雷克斯的唇缝间扫动，雷克斯能感觉到绝地此时正微笑着，促使上尉发出一声令人尴尬的声音。雷克斯偷偷地将手向上挪动，滑入天行者的发间，绝地哽咽着发出了一声呻吟，接着又将舌头滑入雷克斯口中，与上尉唇舌相交。雷克斯急促地用鼻子出着气，攥起了拳头，握着天行者蓬乱的卷发。

雷克斯深藏在心中的所有感觉在脑海中如潮水般袭来，让他头晕目眩。天行者双唇的触感多么美妙，多么 _舒适_ ，他不知道没了它们自己该如何活下去。他浑身刺痛，他能感到自己的手在抖，但他这辈子就从未如此兴奋过。甚至不管有多少肾上腺素，也无法同它相比。

天行者把一只手放在雷克斯胸口，开始将他按倒，却被村长欣喜的笑声打断了。绝地立刻收回了这个动作，雷克斯猛然回到了现实。

片刻前那身体过电的感觉消失了，现在他浑身燃烧着难堪和带着罪恶感的性奋。他相当确定，他脸上反映出来的是天行者震惊的表情。

村长坐在垫子上来回摇晃着，小手鼓起了掌：“对，对！就是这种激情！”他说着就大笑了起来，等了好一阵子才缓过来。“接下来就交给你们了。”他站起来，快步走向门外。

长屋里充满着一阵尴尬的沉默。绝地和上尉都不敢注视对方，雷克斯也不知道怎么打破这样的沉默。

最后天行者开口了：“雷克斯，我——”然而他的通讯器响了，他没有继续说下去。天行者不悦地看了它一眼：“抱歉，雷克斯，我得接通讯了。”

绝地站在那里，雷克斯僵硬地点了一下头。他能感觉到天行者就站在长屋的门口，但雷克斯并没有在看他，对方随即消失在门外。

天行者一走，雷克斯就把脸埋在手里。他正考虑发泄自己的感情，他在他那巨量的咒骂的字眼中，却找不到一个合适的词，能概括他此时的感觉，于是他只是发出了一声悠长的叹息。

他准备做什么？他甚至都不知道自己为什么会对绝地有这种感觉，但看上去似乎又很明显。同样显而易见的是，这些感情让亲吻天行者的感觉就像是回家一样，就像是他曾经希望过的一切。但看在西斯的份上，天行者是他的指挥官，是引导他的绝地。

雷克斯感到局促不安，就像被揭开绷带，又暴露出早已不引人注意的伤疤一样。他甚至不知道如何开始应对这些感情。

不过，至少有一点他清楚，这会让他和天行者共事变得更加，更加的困难。


	5. 医院

雷克斯不知道他一个人究竟该怎么过。至少这次，他们无仗可打，没有机器人给他们炸，也没有报告要发送。不用仓皇逃命，看不到太空中盘旋的战斗机，也听不见倒下的兄弟们的惨叫声。

这很奇怪，而且相当不自在。

几天前，在天行者将军参与议会事务期间，501军团被调至科洛桑，享受为期一周的假期。正常情况下，如果将军去执行其他任务，他们麾下的克隆人士兵们会派往另一处前线继续战斗，不过看来天行者将军为他的士兵们提出了请求，希望能给他们放个假——而且拒绝他极为困难。只有欧比旺将它作为例行公事，大概是因为他曾是天行者的师父吧。

于是雷克斯现在正坐在基地里随意堆放的一个补给箱上，百无聊赖地擦着他那一尘不染的手枪。501军团的其他人也一样不知所措。大多数人要么睡觉，要么白天锻炼，晚上去79号酒吧嗨皮，来打发他们的时间。雷克斯不喝酒，于是他大部分时间都在阅读或是看新闻。不太常见到天行者将军，虽然他很重视每天到访基地至少一次。

雷克斯擦完枪，把他们别在腰上。与501军团其他人不同，他没有脱下盔甲，换上便服。他们或许是在休假，但如果他们没有强烈的戒备感和应对突然袭击的准备，在天行者将军指挥下就很难长时间生存下去。

雷克斯听到别人叫他的名字，转过身去。天行者走向他，板着脸。总之，不是例行来访。

“雷克斯，带上一支小队，跟我来。”天行者突然命令道，语气反常地严厉。

雷克斯轻微退后了一步，接着迅速回过神来：“八边形（Octagon）小队，跟我来。”他下令道。

这个小队——由基佐（Kitso）、费希尔（Fisher）、拉姆（Ram）、铁钩（Hook）和麦克（Mack）组成——立刻停下了摔跤活动，上前一步，拿上他们的武器。天行者转身，径直走向停在几米远外的一辆反重力摩托。雷克斯仍在疑惑中，但出于对他的将军的信任，他跟上了，其他士兵紧随其后。

雷克斯刚在副驾驶座位上坐下，反重力摩托就呼啸着进入科洛桑的车流中，他小心地看了绝地一眼，问道：“任务是什么，长官？”

天行者目不转睛看着前方：“克诺比将军正对绝地委员会作一个报告，有人要行刺他。我们正在追捕罪犯。”

啊，总算知道为什么天行者的表情如此可怕了。雷克斯不再问更多问题，他了解将军那名声在外的脾气，他觉得再多说一句话都会爆发最惨的状况。尤其是因为目标是克诺比将军。

他心疼了一把他们正追赶着的可怜的家伙。胆敢要天行者将军前任师父的命的人，愤怒的前任学徒定会教他血债血还。

横冲直撞了几分钟后（即便在天行者看来，也是横冲直撞），反重力摩托在一处摇摇欲坠的站台旁猛地停了下来。从稀疏的人影和年久失修的站台来判断，他们已经身处科洛桑地下部分的边缘。

天行者跳下反重力摩托，马上冲了出去，雷克斯和其他士兵们急忙跟上他。天行者拼命奔跑着，朝着一个奇特的目标，在大街小巷之间穿行。雷克斯不清楚他怎么就知道去哪里，但天行者将军从没让他们失望。

雷克斯也记不清他们到底追了将军有多久。即便他是一名久经沙场的上尉，他们在街上穿行的速度还是搅乱了他在心里默背的地图。

天行者最后在一个高高地堆着运输箱的停泊场上停下来了。“他藏在这儿的某个地方，”绝地严厉地耳语道：“找到他。”

雷克斯和其他士兵干脆地敬了个礼，分散开来，悄悄地行动。他们搜索了几分钟，呈螺旋状在场地上转了一圈又一圈，雷克斯听到一声枪响。他立刻跑向声音来源处，麦克跟着他。在其中一排货箱的尽头，他能看见天行者用光剑挡开爆能束。雷克斯将速度加倍，滑行停在绝地身边，朝那个站在位置较高的货箱上的人开枪。八边形小队的其他成员片刻后赶上来，也在交火处加入他们的火力。不幸的是，小队与雷克斯和天行者一汇合，那人就跳下来逃走了。天行者咒骂着，追着她奋力冲去。

“士兵们，分散队形。”雷克斯一边追赶着绝地，一边喝道。其他人分头行动，希望能降低他们的猎物逃走的机会。

说实话，雷克斯有点担心他的将军。整个过程中天行者显得完全不正常。他的愤怒处于白热状态，雷克斯清楚愤怒会导致错误——即便对于绝地来说也是一样。

心里怀着那个不安的想法，上尉加快了速度，沿着路线，追赶在他的绝地后面。

雷克斯在50米外看到了这一幕。

他们在停泊场上一路追赶，吊着货物的吊车有规律地散布在他们奔跑的路径旁。天行者跑到一个装载着巨大混凝土块的平台下方，逃逸中的暗杀者突然转过身，对着连接平台和吊车的缆绳开了枪。虽然多数都打偏了，但仍有两发命中目标。其中一条缆绳断了，平台垮向一边，混凝土块开始滑落，滚向地面。

时间似乎变得极为缓慢，雷克斯看着那些混凝土块砸向地面，把天行者埋在里面，扬起一大团粉尘。有那么一阵，雷克斯并不担心。暗杀者当然无法赢过绝地。天行者定会在片刻内出现，用原力举起那些混凝土块，重新开始追逐。

过了许久，他仍未出现，一只冰冷的利爪抓住了雷克斯的心，令人麻木的寒冷迅速蔓延至他全身。他不能死，这不可能。他是无畏的英雄，战争的王者。他不可能就此命丧于一堆建筑材料。

雷克斯滑行停在这堆土块面前，无助地盯着它。这些混凝土块的体积比他大，重量也许跟一台AT-RT步行机差不多。在片刻如骨头碎裂似的恐慌之后，他将感情放到一边，接通了通讯器：“我是501军团的雷克斯上尉，我在867层的停泊场，需要一支能移走这些混凝土块的疏散队，以及一支医疗队。已发送坐标位置。”

这几分钟简直就是煎熬。接着疏散队到达了，在停泊场与雷克斯和八边形小队汇合，他们装备着大型步行机和吊车。雷克斯与医疗队焦急地等待着，努力控制他发狂的情绪。当大部分土块终于被移走时，雷克斯推开医生，翻过剩余的土块，在天行者身旁跪倒。他仍有呼吸，雷克斯长舒了一口气，那口气憋在心里，几乎要把他击倒。他任由自己被医生轻轻推到一边，看着天行者瘫软无力的身子被抬到其中一艘船上。

***

几小时后，雷克斯终于说服医生让他能见天行者。毕竟克诺比将军刚 _明确_ 表示，他的情况已经稳定，雷克斯能在他被置于巴克他医疗槽中之前，有几分钟的探望时间。

他迟疑地走进那个小房间，接着在门前平复了一下心情。躺在病床上的天行者看上去如此单薄，他的黑色绝地服已被脱下，身上连着各种鸣叫的机器设备。雷克斯小心地坐在床边，看到他的将军伤得如此严重，凭借意志力抑制住心中的伤痛。他将自己的手指穿插在无力地垂在白色床单上的对方的手指间，小心不撞到将军受伤的锁骨和肋骨。神奇的是，那些是天行者伤得最重的地方，但仍不算是一次安慰。

 _你应该注意到的。_ 雷克斯狠狠地自责道。 _你应该提醒他。如果一个上尉保护不了他的将军，他又有什么用呢？_

他感到一只手抓住他的力道，把他从消极的念头中拖了回来。他看着天行者，睁大了眼睛，看到绝地用宠溺而又疲惫的表情看着他，他镇住了。“别再自责了，”天行者急忙说道：“是我太愚蠢，太鲁莽。”

雷克斯摇摇头：“我应该注意到的。”

天行者无力地打着趣说道：“没人能预料未来。”他垂下眼睛，又抓着雷克斯的手指：“即便是你也一样。”

绝地重新陷入昏迷，雷克斯的嘴角不禁勾起了一个淡淡的微笑。

***

雷克斯再次见到他的绝地的时候，天行者正起身坐在绝地圣殿医疗站的床上，浏览着数据板。巴克他医疗槽中的多种疗程看上去治愈了他大部分的伤势，虽然从他身穿的罩衫的领口可见，绝地的肩膀和躯干上仍然缠着绷带。

雷克斯注意到，他的将军少见地穿着白色的衣服。这让他看着更年轻了。

雷克斯一进门，天行者就冲他笑了。雷克斯欣然回应，他很高兴看到绝地恢复得这么好。他表达了他的问候，天行者漫不经心地向他挥了挥手。“欧比旺抓到了暗杀者，发现她为文崔斯干活，把她关押了起来。今天真不错。”

“听到这个消息，我很高兴，长官。”雷克斯回应道。

天行者在床上拍了一下：“过来坐吧。”

雷克斯犹豫了一瞬间，接着就听从了，他小心翼翼地坐在床的边缘。

“我从来没为救我的命而感谢过你。”天行者认真地说道，注视着雷克斯的眼睛。

上尉摇了摇头：“这是我的责任。”

“我希望不仅是因为这个。”雷克斯解释不出来绝地话里的意味，但这让他的心砰砰直跳。他把手指绕在一起，专注地盯着他们，不知道该如何继续。

“不，”他最后说道，说出他埋藏已久的感觉的那种恐惧，已被得知他的将军还活着的那种宽慰冲散了。“不只是这个。”他将目光上移，与天行者的目光相对，看到目光中满是热情和对他的爱意，他差点摔下床去。

天行者起身搂过雷克斯的头，将他们的前额贴在一起，他的伤处一阵刺痛，让他缩了一下。“很好。”他柔声说道。

雷克斯的心中一直呐喊着一个声音，这声音提醒着他要遵守规定，不要辜负他多年的训练，他的心中满是将努力隐藏的情感付诸实现的那种纯粹的恐惧，以及作为克隆人对绝地倾心的羞耻感。他将这声音推向一边，反而用一只手撑在床上，俯下身亲吻他的将军。

天行者发出了一声轻柔而愉悦的声音，贴着雷克斯的嘴唇勾起了嘴角，手轻轻地围住上尉的脖子。雷克斯不禁报以微笑，又让绝地发出了另一声愉快的声音。

他们就这样又继续了一阵，温柔地交换着亲吻和微笑，同时小心地注意着任何人的接近。

他们最后终于分开了，雷克斯专注地看着天行者的目光。“我们今后怎么办？”他轻轻问道。“你是绝地，我是……我是克隆人。你有你的信条，而我有我的规定。”

天行者勾起了嘴角：“然后呢？”

看着那个微笑，听着那个单字，不用再说更多，雷克斯也意识到天行者要说什么，那是在他们之间延续的情感的深处。

他微笑着回应，与他的绝地十指相扣，他的心里唱起了歌。


	6. 床

寂静。

一切如死一般寂静。雷克斯从未经历过如此包罗万象的寂静。

501军团的几十位兄弟震惊地站着，武器从手中滑落，眼睛睁得跟碟子一样大。

战争结束了。

帕尔帕庭议长露出了西斯的真面目，看起来似乎多亏了史上最强烈的冥想，欧比旺那逆天的人品也帮了大忙。绝地委员会集结力量对抗议长，在一场激战后成功击败了西斯，议会区的一部分变成了废墟。杜库伯爵和分裂派不久后承认了他们的败北。

雷克斯不知道该想什么，也不知道该做什么。

寂静主宰着漫长的几分钟，接着一阵令人窒息的呜咽声驱散了迷雾。转眼间四处充满着兄弟们的欢呼声，喊叫声和哭泣声。头盔被抛向空中，爆能枪被扔在地上，踢向一边，士兵们互相捧着脸颊，兴奋地大声呼喊着。

雷克斯缓缓地转过身，脸上渐渐绽开了一个大大的笑容，他感受着兄弟们欢庆的场面。

锤头把头挤在小五下巴下，靠着ARC士兵的胸口哭泣着，回声的手臂从身后搂着小五的腰。悍将抓着教条的肩膀，推着他一圈圈地打转，这个著名的死脑筋竟然笑得很开心。艾普搂着麦克和推土机，三个人声嘶力竭地互相大喊大叫。虽然雷克斯觉得这不可能，但当他看到杰西一头扎进基克斯的怀里，飞快地在医生心甘情愿的双唇上吻了一记。

天，他从没想过会经历这一刻。

（或者说，杰西和基克斯终于在一起了）

克隆人上尉突然感到不自在，有什么人在盯着他，他转过身，与天行者炽热的目光相对。

雷克斯强忍着，他没时间去利用许久以前发生在医疗站的那次对话，心中却一直牵挂着他的绝地。

现在，绝地看上去已经受够了，而雷克斯也不知道他应该高兴还是害怕。

雷克斯没有动，他被心中翻江倒海般的感觉镇住了。天行者抬起了一边眉毛，嘲讽地扯了扯嘴角。绝地转过身，沿着通道走向自己的房间，狡黠地回头看了克隆人上尉一眼。

雷克斯犹豫了一下，接着下定决心跟上他的绝地，性奋、恐惧和激动将他的内心搅成一团乱麻。

门在雷克斯身后一关上，安纳金就迫不及待地扑过去，双唇与上尉的双唇相贴，恣意地张着，湿润而充满渴望。雷克斯本能地参与了进来，任由绝地与自己唇舌纠缠。安纳金的双手死死捧着雷克斯的脸颊，感受着颧骨和下颌自然的轮廓。

雷克斯的手落在安纳金的窄臀上，对方看着他，脸刷的一下就红了。绝地赏给他一个发自内心的呻吟，上尉立刻被他猛推到墙上。雷克斯的头砰地撞到了墙上，但当安纳金的双唇紧贴着他的脖子时，撞墙的疼痛随之烟消云散。雷克斯偏过头，给予绝地更多权限，他闭上眼睛，呼吸变得急促。安纳金的唇从他脖子上移开，他微微发出了一声不悦的声音，睁开眼睛，对绝地皱着眉。

“脱掉脱掉脱掉。”安纳金念道，扯着上尉的盔甲。一时间雷克斯不知所措，他的思想在这样的事实中挣扎：安纳金·天行者，战争的英雄，想要 _他_ 。

安纳金用力拽着他的胸甲，他被猛地拉回现实。“脱掉。”

雷克斯注视着他笑了，接着开始迅速脱下盔甲。当他解掉腕甲时，他抬起一边眉毛，对着绝地说道：“你要是不开始脱你的袍子，那玩意会相当碍事。”

安纳金笑得更厉害了，开始脱下他的黑色罩衫。

当他们坦诚相见时，雷克斯将他那完全暴露在对大片白皙的肌肤的欣赏中的不自在感抛向了一边。安纳金包裹在黑色皮革里的身影很威风，而他脱掉衣服之后，仍是那么引人注目。

_无论是谁创造了安纳金·天行者，都干得太漂亮了。_

对他而言，安纳金仍然色情地凝视着雷克斯的身体。雷克斯引起了他的注意，笑道：“你今天是准备就在这儿杵着，还是准备碰我啊？”

安纳金的瞳孔张大，几乎占据了整个眼球，他两步跨到房间另一边。他的手摸遍了雷克斯的全身，从他的腹部向上，经过胸口，抚过双肩和手臂，落在他的臀部和下腹，因数年征战而起了茧的手指轻轻地划过那少见天日的肌肤。

雷克斯的双眼快要闭上了，但他努力睁着它们，他要看着他自己的双手抚摩着他面前那更加白皙的肌肤，怀着赞美之情，在坚实的肌肉上探索着。

安纳金低头吻他，雷克斯却扭向一边，双唇贴着散布在安纳金胸口和肩膀上的痣上，促使绝地猛地吸了一大口气。

安纳金似乎等得不耐烦了，他把雷克斯按在冰冷的墙壁上，将自己的大腿挤在上尉的两腿间。雷克斯猛地呼出一口气，用一种放荡的方式在绝地身上细细碾磨着，两个人都惊呆了。安纳金在雷克斯肩膀上狠狠咬了一口，推着他来了个180度转弯，接着扭送着他，直到上尉跌倒在那张窄床上。安纳金立刻爬到他上面，将臀部挪到身下之人的臀部处，紧紧压迫着雷克斯。上尉没有犹豫，而是抬起了臀部，追求着摩擦的快感。

雷克斯从内心里觉得他们应该为自己感到羞耻，他们像少男少女般互相调情，但当安纳金的身体将他压在床垫上时，他再也不在乎那些了。

他双手握拳，揉着绝地蓬乱的卷发，轻轻地拉扯着它们的同时，他啃噬着对方的双唇，促使对方发出一声哽咽的呻吟，臀部缓缓贴着他的臀部摩擦着。雷克斯抚弄着安纳金有力的的脊背，任由绝地在他的锁骨上留下了一长串啃噬和吮舐的痕迹。

他能感到腹腔中充满热火，蔓延至双腿，扩散至胸腔。安纳金的拇指刮过他的乳尖，雷克斯臀部猛地一颤，哽咽着发出了一声介于呻吟和抽噎之间的刺耳的声音，两具身体间满是燥热的感觉。安纳金立刻跟着他到了崩溃边缘，紧贴着雷克斯的双唇扼制了他的呻吟。

绝地无力地瘫倒在雷克斯身上。安纳金的唇扫过散布在雷克斯肩膀上的雀斑，又把头埋在上尉的下巴下面。

“妈的。”绝地咕哝道。

“妈的。”雷克斯回应道，他的手覆在安纳金的后腰处，彻底满足了。

安纳金一时间没有说话，接着抬头看着雷克斯的眼睛：“你后悔吗？”

这个问题让雷克斯卸下了防备，他不假思索地开口准备回答，却注意到安纳金的蓝眼睛里闪动着陌生的不确定性。上尉嘴角勾起了一个温柔的微笑：“从来没有，”他一边说着，一边将安纳金的腰搂得更紧了。“我从不后悔和你做过的任何事。”他顿了一下，接着又修正道：“至少，不是在床上。”

太阳似乎从云层后方出现了，安纳金脸上绽开了一个巨大而真诚的笑容。绝地幸福地靠回到雷克斯的胸口，两人享受着舒适的静默，已经完全准备好去应对在遥远的将来摆在他们面前的重重困难。

“我爱你，你知道的。”安纳金轻声而坦诚的宣示给了雷克斯一个措手不及。

爱？安纳金爱他？一名绝地爱上了一名克隆人？那样的行为是否被允许？绝地信条不允许，法律规章当然更不允许。这样会造成什么结果？这样——

雷克斯猛然打断了他那一连串发疯的联想。

“我也爱你。”

他不知道接下来他们会怎样，或是没有战斗的生活会是什么样，但他很确信他的感觉。实际上，如果他们没有经历过，又谈得上什么不如意呢？


End file.
